Problem: Find the product of the roots of the equation \[(2x^3 + x^2 - 8x + 20)(5x^3 - 25x^2 + 19) = 0.\]
Solution: The left-hand side, when multiplied out, is a polynomial of degree $6.$ By Vieta's formulas, the product of the roots is determined by its $x^6$ coefficient and its constant term. The $x^6$ coefficient is $2 \cdot 5 = 10$ and the constant term is $20 \cdot 19 = 380,$ so the product of the roots is $\tfrac{380}{10} = \boxed{38}.$